Biology is increasingly becoming an information-driven science. There is an enormous demand for biologists who are trained in mathematics and computer science and can think quantitatively. However, current disciplinary graduate training programs are not designed to accommodate these rapid changes in the biological research perspective. This need serves as the motivation for the development of specialized graduate training programs that will train students at the interface between biology, engineering and computer science. The University of California at San Diego, recognizing the need for quantitatively trained biologists, has launched a Graduate Program in Bioinformatics. UCSD, with its rich history of interdisciplinary programs and a large number of faculty who are pioneers in bioinformatics, offers a unique opportunity to advance graduate training in Bioinformatics. The proposed Bioinformatics Graduate Training Program will train students through specialized courses and highly interdisciplinary research programs across seven departments; Bioengineering, Biology, Biomedical Sciences, Chemistry and Biochemistry, Computer Science, Mathematics, and Physics.